Jumper: Ophelia's story
by Fallenepiphany
Summary: Ophelia was captured by Roland at the age of 17. He kept her in Paladin facilities for 3 years. She managed to break out and meets Griffin. Who un-willingly agrees to let her stay. The two decide to team up to kill Roland. Love, sex, betrayal...lemons?:P
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own....just watched Jumper and I really liked the character of Griffin (so much cooler then David! and Jamie Bell= fitness much?) and I wanted to write about him, so here it is. I've got some idea's so hopefully this'll be a good'un;)  
So this takes place before Griffin meets Ricebowl...R&R!**

***********************************************

OPHELIA POV

Breathing was beginning to hurt. The bullet wound in my side stung like fuck. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the blurs. I kept running. It was all I could do.  
"You really think you can outrun us Ophelia?"  
Roland sounded like he was laughing, but heck, I wasn't about to stop and see.  
I kept going, stumbling my way through the undergrowth. The sun filtered down through the dense green canopy above my head. My heart was hammering so loud it all but blocked out everything else. I could just about her the Paladins tearing after me. There had been five, plus Roland so that was six. Two were dead and one was injured, so that left three and a half.  
I was so screwed.  
Then I heard that terrible sound. Roland's new toy.  
It was a newer version of that damned electrical stick of his. This was a whip. _Ha_..I thought numbly as I ran, _Roland's gone Indiana Jones on me._ The whip let loose a thunderous crack through the air, as it was sent for me. I waited until the last millisecond and jumped, just a few feet. Enough to stop it from getting me. I could have jumped somewhere else.  
Paris...  
Berlin...  
Timbuck-fucking-tu...  
But it would be pointless.  
Another of Roland's toys would bring him where ever I was.  
I just ran.  
Then I heard the whip again. As I braced myself to jump, I heard another sound. A familiar whoosh.  
Another jumper?  
Oops too late. I jumped forward.  
"UGH!"  
My head connected with something hard, with a resounding crack. I heard my grunt of pain echoed in another. The impact pushed me backwards, I fell to the damp forest floor. My head throbbed in sync with the hole in my side.  
"What the fuck?" I heard someone, - a guy....welsh maybe? - demand. I opened my eyes to see him - the guy - staring at me. I had to admit, even though the situation was a little..er...dire? He was kind of hot. His messy, sandy hair, and his slightly boyish face were quite appealing.  
"Get up!" he shouted as he leapt to his feet. I sat on the ground. Confused, blinking at him.  
Frustration clouded his cute face and he reached down to grab my collar and drag me to my feet. I looked over his shoulder and saw two Paladin's wheeling those stupid stick things closing in.  
The guy was shouting something at me. He obviously didn't see them.  
I acted on instinct. I shoved him to the side and yanked a dagger from my left boot, before sending it hurtling through the air, until it connected with the closest Paladin's chest. He fell to his knee's, looking at me in horror, he groaned, and fell backwards.  
_Now or never Ophelia._ I urged myself forward. I jumped to the dying man's side, pulling the blade from his blood stained shirt. I jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding the second's stick. My side throbbed painfully. I gasped and felt the dagger being pulled from my hand.  
"Give it to me!" the good-looking cried. I let go, watching as he followed my example.  
Only this time the dagger met with the Paladin's stick. Electric bolts shot through the air around us. One snagged me and I felt myself go rigid. I heard the other Jumper jump, then the second Paladin cried out. I took a second to realize the Jumper had taken him.  
Roland was charging through the forest, towards me.  
_Oh no...oh no... _was all I could think. I couldn't go back with him. Not again.  
I shut my eyes.  
I gasped as I felt two strong arms grasp me. It was followed by a familiar sensation. I was jumping? Or rather, being jumped...  
When I opened my eyes I was in a circular room filled with complicated computers and such. Good-looking Jumper was there. He released me and ran to one of the computers. He pressed buttons rapidly. His fingers becoming a blur, until he pressed a final key and let a sigh of relief fall from his lips.  
"Roland...he'll f-follow." I hissed through the stabbing pain in my side.  
Good-looking Jumper turned to stare at me.  
"He can't follow me here." he said quietly.  
I sighed in relief, not bothering to ask how Roland was unable to get here. For now I didn't care. I had done it. I had escaped the Paladin prison. After three years of utter torture I was free.  
Three years of interrogation, testing and beatings. A lot of emotions hit me at once.  
Relief.  
Joy.  
Anxiety.  
And the pain. I glance down. The right side of my torn shirt had turned crimson.  
Good-looking Jumper followed my eyes.  
"Ouch." he muttered sarcastically.  
I moved and braced myself to jump home.  
"Wait!" he half said, half shouted. He must have guessed from my stance what I was about to do.  
I froze, staring at him.  
"You can't go home. Roland has men there, and everywhere you have connections." he said.  
I didn't say anything for a long moment, "Asshole..." I muttered.  
Good-looking Jumper snorted, and laughed. "Asshole." he agreed.  
We stood, in a rather uncomfortable silence for several minutes, until eventually I asked, "What will I do?" I felt so hopeless.

**GRIFFIN POV**

"What will I do?"  
_Ah jeas....why is she looking at me like that?_ I thought sourly. The girl was staring helplessly at me. Her blue eyes were round and frightened. She looked like a dear caught in headlights. _This wasn't in the plan.  
_I was stumped. For the first time in my life I had no answer. No smart comment sprung to mind. Slowly. Like a mist an answer floated along.  
_She could stay here?_ a little voice in my head chirped.  
_No fucking way!_ another, louder one shrieked.I thought quickly. Her eyes left mine and began to search around the room. If she was captured she could tell them about this place. Lead them back here. I had worked too long and hard keeping this place a secret for those bastards to find it!  
If she stayed she could help? She had seemed a pretty experienced fighter? She could help...  
_No, no, no, no, no! Griffin! Seriously, snap out of it! Just because she's got a nice pair doesn't mean you can go ll wobbly at the knees!_ the second voice barked. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I could at least try. If it didn't work out I would kill her.  
So against my better agreement I spoke, "You can stay here. But **only** under some conditions?" I offered.  
The girls blue eyes re-focused on me. They were beautiful, like deep sapphire pools.  
"Conditions?" she repeated.  
"Yeah...um you can't go anywhere without me...and you can't touch any of this-" I gestured around me "-and you can **never** tell anyone about this place." I said forcefully.  
She was still staring at me. Her small hands held her right, blood stained side. She had a dark purple bruise under one eye and both her shirt and shorts were torn. Obviously this girl had taken a beating.  
A small part of my brain, through all this bloody drama managed to take into account how hot this girl was.  
Her big blue eyes.  
Her long blond hair.  
Her skin was as white as snow.  
Her slim, taut body, with it's slight curves.  
_Snap out of it Griff! _the voice warned. I talked to myself far too much.  
She was still staring at me. What was with her?  
I stared back, not willing to be made uncomfortable by her. After a moment a almost jolted when she spoke.  
"I'd like that. If you don't mind." she murmured. Her voice was slightly hoarse.  
Shaking my head the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them "I don't mind."  
My eyes fell once again on the bloody right side of her shirt.  
"What happened?"  
"Gun."  
I motioned for her to follow me, then turned to walk past my computers and my beloved playstation and opened the door into the living area. It was set out like an apartment. We moved into a large lounge area that was attached to the kitchen.  
"Sit." I pointed at the blue sofa in the centre of the room and moved to get a towel from the bathroom. When I came back she was examining the wound with a grimace across her face.  
"It's still in there." she whispered in a pained voice.  
_Oh lovely. _I thought, before retreating to grab a tweezers (I'm not vain I swear) from the cabinet behind the mirror.  
Her face became paler when she saw me emerge with them. I tried not to sigh. This wasn't going to be pretty.  
Kneeling in front of her a placed the towel beneath her side.  
"Can you keep your shirt up?" I asked. She nodded once. Pulling a lighter from the back pocket of my jeans I held the tweezers over it for two minutes, until the metal began to give off steam.  
"Don't move." I warned placing my free hand on her bare thigh. She nodded again.  
I moved the piping hot metal towards her and I started when she grasped my hand, setting every nerve in my body on fire. I didn't look up. I heard her whimper in pain as I set to work.  
I'll spare you the gory details, but I'll give her credit, she didn't move. She barely made a noise.  
"Ok...that's it." I announced as the last piece of the shell fell onto the towel. "Go take a cold shower. No soap. I'll leave dressings in the bathroom, then you can take a normal shower. I'll get you some clothes too, they'll be outside the door."  
"Thank you." she whispered. There were tears in her eyes, and I had the strangest urge to hug her. But I with-held.  
I helped her up and towards the bathroom. I left her bandages and towels.  
"I'm Griffin." I told her as I handed over the towels.  
"Ophelia." she looked at me, and my heart thumped wildly as she smiled, her whole face changed. It lit up. _Wow._ I thought, shutting the door behind me.  
I shook my head, before I went to get her clothes.  
_Paris maybe?_

_**End of ch1...let me know if you like? no flames please! ^^**_

R&R??O.o  



	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Allo:) so here's chapter two, it's a really slow chapter and was a pain to right but I wanted to fill in some of Ophelia's backround, and hopefully create some chemistry between her and GriffinXD_

OPHELIA POV  
I gave a quiet, content sigh as I stepped out of the shower. The throbbing in my side had somewhat dulled since Griffin had gone all Doctor Hottie on me.  
I felt great, better than I had felt for three years. The air of freedom was setting in. It was fantastic, I was clean again. I patted my hair dry and wrapped a large, fluffy towel around me. Moving towards the door I opened it a fraction.  
And suddenly he was there. Griffin appeared infront of me. His sandy hair damp with rain. God...he's bloody hot! I thought. Running a hand through his wet hair Griffin held out a carrier bag. "There's some different stuff in there. I wasn't sure what you'd wear." he smiled awkwardly as I took the bag.  
"Oh you really didn't have too. Thank you though." I smiled, feeling a blush colour my face.  
"It's nothing." Griffin shrugged, rocking back on his heels.  
"I'll just er-" I motioned with the bag to the inside of the bathroom.  
"Right...sure sure." Griffin nodded fervently and jumped.  
I felt a smile crawl across the face. Slipping back into the bathroom, my heart gave a quirky little jump. I gave a short breathless laugh. Setting the bag down I recomposed myself.  
Wow...hot and good taste! I thought as I looked at the clothes Griffin had bought. They were very nice. I decided on a light pair of blue jeans, I gasped in surprise when I pulled out a black t-shirt with 'Green Day' printed across it. Wicked! I thought. I hadn't heard music for a long time, but I remembered Green Day, they were very good. I pulled it on over my head. I fit nicely.  
Examining myself in the mirror.  
Pale...so pale. My skin was snow white. Three years kept indoors had done nothing for my naturally pale complexion. There was a tiny hint of a blush left from Griffin's curteous guesture. I had assumed 'I'll got you some clothes' meant he was going to get some of his old clothes and give them to me. I searched among my dirty clothes, shoving my hand in the short pocket I found a frayed hair tie. I rinsed it under the water and pulled my hair up into a pony tail, allowing my almost grown out side fringe to fall across my face.  
Satisfied I folded my old clothes and set them at the bottom of the bag, before leaving it under the sink.  
Griffin was sitting on the couch when I emerged from the bathroom, smelling like lynx, but not really caring. He looked up at my as I walked awkwardly across the room.  
"Green Day...good choice." he noted, smiling a little.  
"What? Oh yeah! heh! Um...thank you." _Pull yourself together Ophelia! You can't even form an articulate sentence around him! _I scolded myself.  
"Your welcome. I was gonna get take away, want some?"  
As if on queue, my neglected stomach spoke for me, grumbling loudly. Griffin laughed loudly. My heart skipped joyously at the sound.  
"I'll take that as a yes. What do you want? I was thinking Chinese?" he grinned.  
I nodded "Sounds good do y-"  
As soon as my answer had left my mouth he was gone. I smiled. It was nice being in anothers presence. I had been without contact for so long. For three years all I had seen were fucking Paladins. I lowered myself onto the couch gently, wincing as my side protested angrily. I slipped off the over-sized Converse and gingerly brought my legs up under me. My eyes began to droop, and suddenly, all the exhaustion seemed to catch up on me. Everything ached.  
My stomach roared, shouting it's protests at it's neglect.

GRIFFIN'S POV

Clutching two bags of food I slipped out the door of my favourite, traditional chinese restaraunt, and into a bustling Hong Kong street. The sky was darkened with immense black clouds and as I began to move, rain fell from the sky. Sidling down a deserted side street, I took just enough notice of my surroundings to ensure nobody was looking.  
As I jumped I looked at the dark pavement. It slipped from under my sneakers and was replaced with a familiar wooden floor. Looking up, I found I was in my apartment again. It's familiar surroundings allowing a sense of ease to envelope me.  
Shaking the sparse drops of rain from my hair I set the bags on the counter in the kitchen and peered about curiously.  
"Ophelia?" I called curiously.  
Why was it that just saying this girls name made me all jittery? _Don't do this to yourself Griffin. You know what happens when you get involved with people. They die. _I warned myself coldly. My parents had been killed by Paladins, and so had the one girl I had been foolish enough to date, Sarah. I don't think I ever really _loved_ Sarah. But I was sixteen. I still feel guilty to this day.  
Of course that didn't mean I cut myself off from human contact completely. Christ no! I still went out. Paris was a nice spot. I had small apartments in quite a few locations, which meant one night stands were easy (literally!) and trust me, I'd had a fair few. Actually since I'm on the subject there was this one chick in Rio and boy could she s- opps, sorry, getting a little off point there aren't I?  
Where was I?  
Oh yeah...Ophelia...  
So I called her. After a long moment I heard a soft moan from the couch. I jumped infront of it.  
I couldn't stop the smile that crept across my face. Ophelia lay, curled into a neat little ball on the couch. Her pale features looked so peaceful. She wasn't quite sleeping, almost, but not quite.  
"Ophelia?" I lowered myself to her eyelevel.  
I watched, -trying to ignore the warm feeling that rippled through me- as her soft blue eyes opened to gaze sleepily at me.  
"Mmm?" she raised an eyebrow.  
"Food?" I asked, tilting my head to one side. _God she's hot..._  
Ophelia inhaled deeply, she gave a content sigh at what I assumed was the scent of the chinese as it filled the room. "Yes please." she gave a slow smile.  
I jumped back to the kitchen, grabbing plates, and two beers from the fridge. I turned back to the counter and began removing the food from the bag.  
"Want a hand?"  
"Fuck!" I almost dropped the food in suprise as Ophelia's honey and velvet voice spoke behind me.  
"Oops...sorry." she appeared in front of me and threw me an apologetic, lop-sided smile.  
_Sweet fuck..._I thought. She was beautiful! Shaking my head I laughed.  
"Don't be. I'm just not used to having other people around." _Especially babes that can jump..._I added in my head.  
Ophelia's smile widened, I noticed her eyes seemed distant. As though she wasn't really looking at me.  
"You're the first person I've met in three years that isn't a Paladin, or about to die." she murmured. I tilted me head to one side, curious. "What do you mean?" I asked slowly.  
Ophelia's eyes centred on me. Their blue depts captivating, filled with emotions, anger, fear, sadness. When she spoke again her voice was strained, "I was captured in Panama. It was the first time I met Roland. I was too inexperienced. There were four of them, they were chasing this other Jumper who didn't even know they were coming. I spotted them first, when I went to tell him, they arrived, he ran off and left me. They used those stupid fucking sticks, I couldn't escape. They put an electrified collar on me-" she paused and drew in a deep breath "- like a fucking _dog_. and they brought me back to the headquarters in Taiwan. They used me as a test subject, investigative operations, blood samples, and their favourite was to use me as a test for their new weapons." she turned then, and pulled up the back of her shirt, exposing her pale back.  
_"Holy shit!"_ I gasped, running from her left hip diagonally towards her right shoulder ran an enormous red scar, it looked quite old, the violent red colour had begun to fade. I noticed several other small scars, and quite a lot of bruising. But I also noticed the un-harmed parts, which -to say the least- were flawless. _Oh for fuck sake Giff...._

**Ophelia Pov**

I let my shirt drop and turned to face Griffin, feeling pissed off and just about ready to kill someone. But his face caught me off guard. His eyes were full of sympathy.  
"I'm sorry Ophelia..." he whispered.  
My heart jerked uncomfortably. "Don't be." I forced a smile, as I mimicked his earlier words. I watched in awe as he smiled. His boyish face lighting up. I looked at him, our eyes met and static ran trough my every nerve. It was like I was on fire. I leaned across the counter, unable to stop myself. Griffin was staring at me, his eyes confused, but he too moved closer.  
_Ophelia, what are you doing? _I nervous voice piped up from the depts of my mind. _Ssh!_ several other voices cried.  
We were very close. I had no intention of stopping. The smell that emanated from him was insane! I took a deep breath and savoured it as I prepared to cross that final barrier.  
And then...right on frickin que.  
My stomach -not caring that I was mere inches away from the incredible hotness that was Griffin- growled angrily.  
I blushed and Griffin burst out laughing. My blush deepened and in an attempt to save myself I laughed too. _Fuck, fuck, fuck..._I thought, scowling internally.  
"Food?" Griffin asked once he'd stopped.  
"I think that's what the monster wants." I conceded.  
Griffin removed the food from the bags and placed it on the plates. It smelled fantastic. Griffin handed me a plate and we moved across to the couch, there was a small coffee table infront of it. I followed his example by placing the food on the table.  
"What are you drinking?" he asked.  
I shrugged, "Whatever you're having."  
Griffin nodded once then jumped, I heard the fridge open, followed by the clanking of bottles. Griffin appeared beside me as I heard the fridge close. He handed me a brown beer bottle, and instead of sitting on the couch he dropped to the floor, sitting crosslegged at the table.  
He patted the floor beside him. Smiling, I used the couch to help me down. "I don't know about but I'm bloody starving!" he grinned, snatching a springroll from his plate and pushing it whole into his mouth. I laughed as he grinned at me, his mouth stuffed. Griffin laughed to, then coughed, as he started choking on his food, before taking the cap of his beer and swallowing half in one go.  
_Wow...very_

**Griffin Pov**

_Smooth Griff...._I thought, as I swallowed the remainder of the food trechourous in my mouth.  
"Are you ok?" Ophelia smirked.  
I nodded "Oh yeah, that's nothing." I feigned indifference, and wondered vaguely if she had any idea what effect she had on me?  
"How's your side?" I pushed small talk, feeling compelled to make her speak, to hear her honey-like voice.  
She glanced down  
"It's better now, thanks." her eyes moved back to mine now.  
"Good..." I muttered, and turned back to my food.  
Out of the corner of my eye I watched as she followed suit. It was weird, I'd never had a girl back here. Usually I went to their place, or they went to one of mine, but never here.  
Never.  
The rest of the food was consumed in a pretty comfortable silence. I turned on music. Linkin Park (seriously good band) broke the silence.  
I saw Ophelia frown out of the corner of my eye and I turned to look at her. She was staring at the speaker, but it was obvious that her eyes were elsewhere.  
"Are you-?" I began, but she held up a slender finger.  
"Hang on....." she murmured, narrowing her eyes, concentrating.  
I waited, folding my arms. _What is she doing?_  
"I remember this!" she gasped suddenly, almost making me jump.  
"What?" I asked, confused. She pushed herself to her feet and pointed accusingly to the speakers. "Uh...Linking....Linking....."  
"Linkin Park?" I volunteered.  
"Yes!" she beamed, nodding fervently. I smiled back, it was contagious.  
"Cool." was all I could say. I didn't understand hat was happening to me. Call me an arrogant twat if you want but I never had trouble getting girls. They **never** had this kind of effect on me. I was at a total loss.  
I cleaned up while Ophelia listened to the stereo. I had refused her help. I didn't take long. Just to throw out the empty boxes, before I threw myself onto the couch next to her.  
She turned to face me, colour had found it's way into her pale cheeks, and she looked far better then before. Her sapphire blue eyes curious.  
"So Griffin...what do you do?" she asked.  
"What do I do?" I repeated, throwing her a questioning look.  
"Umhmm." she nodded.  
"Well...." I scratched the back of my head, _She's going to think you're and absolute tit..._I told myself. She was looking at me expectantly. "I hunt Paladins." I muttered quickly, waiting for her to laugh. But she never laughed. Her blue eyes were steely.  
"Good." she nodded once, "At least that's two Jumper's with the right idea."  
"Two?"  
"Yeah, you-" she pressed a finger to my chest, "And me-" she pressed the same finger to her own chest.  
"You hunt them too?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Yup, starting when you start again." she smiled.

**Ophelia's Pov**

He looked terribly cute when he was confused.  
"Wait...you want to like.... _join_ up with me?" he frowned.  
"Bingo." I smiled, hoping he wouldn't turn around and tell me I was being stupid. I was silent for a long moment. I was starting to get nervous when he spoke again, "That would be pretty wicked." he grinned, "Now I have someone to play the Playstation with!" he laughed. I wasn't long before I was laughing too. Leaning over, I clutched my stinging side as I laughed. When I stopped I realised I was still bent over, and I was ridiculously close to Griffin.  
His scent was intoxicating. My trial of thought disturbed. I couldn't focus.  
_Come on Ophelia...!_ I shook my head, in a vague attempt to clear my mind, but something kept me from moving back.  
I closed my eyes. Aware that he had to know something was wrong. I tried to think of an excuse, as I attempted to pry my body from it's current position.  
It wasn't working.  
My heart stopped when I felt something on my lips.  
My eyes shot open.  
_Oh...my..._

**Griffin's Pov**

_God...  
_Her blue eyes shot open as my lips brushed hers. I couldn't help it. She as right there. I tried not to, honestly, I did. But as I'm sure I've mentioned, she was beautiful.  
While all this went through my head, a small voice piped up that Ophelia hadn't pulled away. Well if she wasn't, I sure as hell wasn't gonna do it.  
_Fuck it._ I thought, and kissed her with more ferver. My hand moved up her arm and into her hair.  
_Please don't pull away._ I thought, hell, I almost prayed.

**************************************

Yuck....I don't like that chapter AT ALL!!

It will get better I promise, Love to my four reviewers! This is for you :) (though it's awful) More with reviews;)

Loveage XD


End file.
